Soul of Sectonia
|ability = Fire, Spark, Bomb (in First Phase) Cutter (in Second Phase) |category = Final Boss |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe screenshot }} '''Soul of Sectonia' is an undead form of Queen Sectonia and the surprise final boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She is only encountered at the end of The True Arena. Physical Appearance In her first phase, Soul of Sectonia resembles a more ragged version of Queen Sectonia's final form from Story Mode. Her petals are now periwinkle in color with various ornate spotted markings and faint remnants of her original orange color, and have ragged edges that make Sectonia resemble an enormous orchid; combined with the markings, each of the petals also looks vaguely like a ghost. Sectonia's wings are now yellow and more jagged than the original flower's wings, Sectonia's former cloak edge is now striped with dark purple and indigo, and the stem that supports the monstrosity is now mostly a bluish purple, with only the base of the stalk gradiating back to a more lively green. Soul of Sectonia's second form is similar to her first, but now the queen is no longer attached to her flower, and thus Sectonia is little more than a head with wings in this form. Aside from the absence of the flower, the only difference between this form and her first is the purplish blue aura that is behind Sectonia for the entire battle. First phase The battle begins with four Miracle Fruits appearing. Then, Queen Sectonia's flowers appear, devouring all four of the fruits. Sectonia's body then appears suddenly, eats the flowers, and becomes Soul of Sectonia. In her first phase, Soul of Sectonia sends out variations of her normal, red colored flowers, now colored blue. Initially, she sends out two blue flowers with eyes in them to attack Kirby, sends four flowers later, and can also send Kirby flying upward to a next set of platforms. Her flowers can rotate while firing lasers, and there are also new attacking patterns for the lasers. Her flowers can transform into blades or swords, and attack Kirby directly, instead of hitting the ground, as well as having the ability to fire rapid energy seeds at Kirby. Soul of Sectonia also can have her flowers attack Kirby in two different ways at once, which makes battling her even more dangerous. When the four flowers perform their electric barrier attack, they try to crush against the ground or the top of the screen, depending on where he is, after they closed in on him. The attack in which she and her flowers fire a lasers at Kirby now has less charge time, and the lasers are capable of damaging Kirby more. Soul of Sectonia may also switch to a different side before firing another one and she can fire a laser straight ahead so she can catch Kirby if he happens to be airborne at the time. She can send out sharp vines from different sides of the screen. When she roars, the vines turn red and stiff and lash out at Kirby beyond full force. Kirby can damage the vines to deal damage to Soul of Sectonia. Unlike before, the platforms that Kirby is sent to are now smaller. Second phase In her second phase, after being defeated by Kirby again, Soul of Sectonia stirs herself in her flower, rips herself out of it, and engages in battle with Kirby directly. In this final phase, Soul of Sectonia is more mobile, and can teleport around the arena at high speed. She is able to shoot 4 cutters in multiple directions when near Kirby. Sometimes, she may teleport multiple times before shooting two sets of cutters before stopping, leaving herself open for Kirby to retaliate. This attack is similar to Marx Soul. Soul of Sectonia has a variety of new powers, such as turning into a blue and pink paint blob, and shooting multiple pink and blue paint blobs at Kirby from the background, an attack reminiscent of Marx Soul and Drawcia Soul (though the attack is more reminiscent of Marx Soul due to the blue and pink colors). The paint balls can come from the left, the right, or from the middle of the screen, similar to Galacta Knight's sword shower attack from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Occasionally, Soul of Sectonia will warp to the background, and summon random Antrs to attack Kirby. Like the first phase, Soul of Sectonia will fire two vines at Kirby from each side of the screen, then firing three vines from under the platform, only to attack with 4 vines from the sides of the screen. Like before, Kirby can attack these vines to deal damage to Soul of Sectonia. Sometimes Soul of Sectonia is able to shoot lasers out of multiple portals. Damage can be avoided by standing or flying in certain spots, depending on where the lasers come from. Eventually, Soul of Sectonia will turn into a burning orange fireball with the background turning a fiery red. The light from the platforms will remain as the platforms themselves disappear. Soul of Sectonia will then try to crush Kirby by bouncing around the screen from the background and foreground. After that, she will rush at Kirby from the sides of the screen, again similarly to Drawcia Soul. Eventually, Soul of Sectonia will zoom in from the background, similarly to Magolor's Third Form and Magolor Soul's Dark Flare Beam attack (this can also be compared to the rocket attack used by Metal General from Kirby's Return to Dream Land). Upon defeating Soul of Sectonia, she will start flashing, and eventually explode in a flash of blue petals, representing the queen's final defeat. Related Quotes Trivia *Soul of Sectonia is the second true final boss to engage Kirby in a surprise fight at the end of The True Arena, the first one being Marx Soul from Kirby Super Star Ultra. **She is, however, the first boss in The True Arena to have two direct phases with the same name, and the second female true final boss, the first being Drawcia Soul. ** Soul of Sectonia is one of four resurrected final bosses who carry the word 'soul' in their names, but one out of five final bosses to be resurrected in the series. The other four are Drawcia Soul, Marx Soul, Magolor Soul, and 02. *Soul of Sectonia has the most forms in any Kirby game with each form carrying the same name. *Soul of Sectonia's second phase is strikingly similar to many other Soul bosses; with the exception of her Antr-summoning attack, all of her attacks are very similar to those of the prior 'Soul' bosses of the series. The sub-menu hints at this relationship, saying that "She's fed off countless hosts and now cannot remember her true form." *After Soul of Sectonia finishes exploding, a single large, sparkling blue petal can be seen slowly drifting down the screen; the implication of the petal's emphasis is up to interpretation, but it may imply that Sectonia may not be entirely gone, in spite of her violent explosion moments earlier, and that she may live on within the petal. Gallery KTD Soul of Sectonia 3.jpg|Soul of Sectonia launches her blade flowers. KTD Soul of Sectonia 2.jpg|Soul of Sectonia's first phase is defeated. KTD Soul of Sectonia 1.jpg|Soul of Sectonia launches cutters. KTD Soul of Sectonia 4.jpg|Soul of Sectonia uses her paint attack. KTD Soul of Sectonia 5.jpg|Soul of Sectonia fires lasers. KTD Soul of Sectonia 6.jpg|Soul of Sectonia turns into a flaming ball of paint. KTD Soul of Sectonia 7.jpg|Soul of Sectonia bursts into petals. Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Fire Enemies Category:Spark Enemies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Royalty Category:Female characters